Old Enemies, New Friends
by Ivoryrain
Summary: Shugo Chara! AU. Amu is in highschool with her friends and Ikuto. She likes Tadase, but she still remembers those moments with Ikuto when they were young. And Ikuto is after her, although not for her Guardian Characters anymore…
1. Chapter 1

**Ya, fanfiction after just reading the first manga…again. I get hooked so easily. Anyway, I might not mention the actual Shugo Chara much, or maybe I will. I don't know yet. All I know is that I have been dying to write an IkutoxAmu fic. I know that the age difference is weird so it's AU where she's older and Ikuto is the same age, which I'm guessing at to be fourteen or so. So they'll be freshmen in highschool. (At least in America.) Some of the things in the book will have happened, and hopefully I can make it clear which things. Warning though, this might suck. I'll probably also get OOC with it too. (Sigh)**

**Full Summary: Shugo Chara! AU. Amu is in highschool with her friends and Ikuto. She likes Tadase, but she still remembers those moments with Ikuto when they were young. And Ikuto is after her, although not for her Guardian Characters anymore…  
**

* * *

It was Tadase-kun's fifteenth birthday, and Amu was determined to impress him with her cooking. She was in her kitchen trying out difficult recipes and seeing which would give her the best results.

With the help of Ran, Miki, and Su, she had grown into her talents of gymnastics, drawing, and cooking. She was also good at acting (Miki) and sewing (Su), so she was indispensable to the drama club. Unfortunately, as she grew older, her Guardian Characters disappeared and faded away. She missed them sometimes, but she decided she couldn't dwell on her childhood memories.

She decided that a peach pie would be good, even though it wasn't that hard to make. She was putting the pie in the oven when her doorbell rang. She set the timer and went to get it. Her mother got there first.

"Oh, Nadeshiko-chan. So good to see you." Midori Hinamori said.

"You too Hinamori-san. May I come in? I'm here to see Amu-chan." Nadeshiko replied.

"Of course. Amu! Oh, there you are." Midori said, seeing Amu coming out of the kitchen. She left to work on an article, and Nadeshiko closed the door, took off her shoes, and followed Amu into the kitchen.

"You've been making Tadase-kun something for his birthday, haven't you?" Nadeshiko asked slyly.

"Yes." Amu answered.

"You've made him food every birthday since the one when I first suggested it." Nadeshiko commented.

"Yeah. Ever since 'they' faded away, it's like a tribute to Su, because I remember how she would always help me pick out a recipe and make it." Amu told her.

"Yeah, I miss Temari sometimes too. But I think she just went back inside my heart." Nadeshiko said, smiling at Amu.

"I know how you feel. It's almost like they never left me." Amu agreed.

The doorbell rang again. Amu went to answer it and this time her mom didn't bother to try and answer. She opened the door, and there stood Ikuto.

Amu was shocked. "I do believe this is the first time you've used the front door. As I recall, last time you just jumped up to my balcony."

"…" Ikuto was silent.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Why are you here? We were just discussing Guardian Characters, but I didn't think that would summon you or anything."

"No reason…" Ikuto said. Amu was reminded again of their balcony encounter.

"Well come in, I'm not holding the door open all night." Amu said.

Ikuto came in. He took his shoes off and Amu led him into the kitchen. "Hey Nadeshiko, look who showed up out of the blue." Amu said as they went in.

"Thieving feline!" Nadeshiko shouted accusatorily.

"Loud psycho." Ikuto replied calmly.

Midori Hinamori stuck her head into the kitchen. "Dear, who's this?" she asked, seeing Ikuto.

"Um, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He goes to the same school as Nadeshiko-chan and me." Amu introduced them. Ikuto nodded respectfully at Amu's mother.

"I take it from the shouting that your friends are not friends with each other?" Amu's mother asked.

"Never." Nadeshiko said venomously.

"Okay, I'll leave you three to your cooking then." Midori said, leaving the kitchen again.

"Well, I'll come over some other time Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said, standing up and looking pointedly at Ikuto. She walked to the door, put on her shoes, and left.

The timer went off. Amu put on oven mitts and took out the hot pie plate. Ikuto sniffed the air. "Think it'll be good? I made it for Tadase-kun for his birthday." Amu told Ikuto. Ikuto looked resolutely unimpressed.

"Was that who that tart thing was for? The one I broke?" Ikuto asked finally.

"Yeah, that was my first try at cooking. I was so sad when it broke." Amu remembered.

"You like cooking now though?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not too bad at it either. I'm even bordering on good." Amu replied.

"But he's the only one you cook for on his birthday?" Ikuto inquired further.

"I'll make something for you on your birthday. When is it?" Amu asked.

"December first." Ikuto told her.

"Well, when it's your birthday I'll make you something." Amu promised.

"A tart?" Ikuto requested.

Amu laughed. "Sure, if that's what you want."

Ikuto smiled happily. Then he turned away in an attempt to hide it. Suddenly he turned back and said, "You like him don't you."

Amu felt herself blush. "That's none of your business."

"It doesn't have to be. It's written all over your face." Ikuto told her.

"Did you come here to tease me?" Amu asked.

"No." Ikuto said.

"Anyway, do you want to come with me to give this to Tadase-kun?" Amu wondered.

"Sure, since we're such good friends." Ikuto said sarcastically, but he went to the door and put his shoes on. Amu took the pie that was cooling on the stove and set it on a table in the hallway while she put on her shoes. She grabbed the pie and they left.

(-)

Tadase opened his door to both a welcome and unwelcome sight. On one hand, Amu-chan was here, bringing her traditional birthday treat. On the other, for some inexplicable reason, the cat burglar was with her.

"What's he doing here?" Tadase immediately demanded.

"He wanted to come along and wish you a 'Happy Birthday' of course!" Amu said, far too cheerfully and not very convincingly.

"Yeah right. And why is he with _you_ anyway?" Tadase asked.

"I don't really know, he just showed up at my house this afternoon. Nadeshiko-chan wasn't happy either. But really, he's an okay guy. Even though he's really weird and he molested me while looking for Ran's egg, and tried to steal Su then sort of pinned me to the floor, and bit my ear once. …The more I replay that, the more my argument for him being okay goes out the window." Amu noted.

"He _molested _you?! Amu, this guy is sick, and I think he likes you. You should really stay away from him." Tadase warned.

"I'm fine Tadase-kun. I'm sure Ikuto-san is just hanging around today to be his normally weird, befuddling self." Amu assured him.

"Call me Ikuto-kun, please." Ikuto said with a charming smile.

Amu tried to stop the blush she could feel burning her cheeks. How dare he in front of Tadase-kun?! He would only further Tadase's mistaken notion that Ikuto liked her. She gave him a little shove for show.

"Anyway, I wanted to give you your present. We'll be leaving now." Amu said, feeling embarrassed. Tadase had a pissed-off expression as he closed his door. Once they were clear of his house, Amu shoved Ikuto right into a wall. "What were you thinking?! Now he'll think that you like me!"

Ikuto was much bigger than her, and was only pushed into the wall because she caught him off-guard. Truth be told, he was reveling in Tadase's angry expression.

"Who cares? Let him think what he wants." Ikuto scoffed.

"I care!" Amu insisted.

"I said that because you were using –san to distance yourself from me. All to convince your precious prince of your loyalty." Ikuto told her in an offended manner.

Amu sank down onto a nearby step. "I'm sorry I just-I've liked him for so long and nothing has happened. I don't want to decline by associating with his enemies." She sounded close to tears, and although she didn't know it, Ikuto hated to see her cry.

"Look, calm down. I'm pretty sure he was just mad at me. If he thinks I like you, and he dislikes me _more_ because of that, then maybe he likes you." Ikuto suggested.

"Do you think so?" Amu asked.

"It would make sense." Ikuto replied.

"Oh, thank you Ikuto-kun, you made me feel much better." Amu said, hugging him affectionately. Ikuto froze, unsure of what was happening and what to do.

Amu let go of him. She took one look at his face and smiled. "Don't have that look on your face. You look like I slapped you or dumped cold water on you."

What she had actually done was much more unkind. She had him flashing back to the last time he had had that much bodily contact with her.

_Ikuto was licking her egg. "Give it back!" she cried, racing at him to grab it. He tried to lift the egg up higher so she couldn't reach, but she managed to get her hand up by it. Her body was pressed against his, and his arm instinctively tried to wrap itself around her. They looked in each other's eyes and they were both shocked._

_When their eye contact finally broke, it was because they were both on the floor. Who pulled who was a question neither of them could answer, but now Ikuto hovered over Amu staring into her eyes, mesmerized._

"_Wh…Why are you trying to steal my egg? What's an Embryo?" Amu asked him as her face flushed and her heart beat a tattoo against her chest._

It was then that Ikuto realized how much he really liked her.

(-)

**Done. I'm not sure of the quality. Let me know if it's good or not. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope I'll have posted and got comments by the time I finish this chapter. It is a bit OOC I think, because it's hard to read exactly how a person will act in only one manga.**

(-)

That summer was filled with visits from Ikuto, both during the day and late at night. He was still quite cat-like. He could still jump up to her balcony. Tadase and Nadeshiko still disapproved of her associating with him. They told her so everytime they saw them together. Nadeshiko echoed Tadase's opinion that Ikuto liked her.

But the time for their first day of highschool came around, and they couldn't object to her being around Ikuto there; he was in practically all her classes. He was also in her lunch. Tadase and Nadeshiko weren't.

"You know, a lot of the girls I've talked to are jealous of me because I hang out with you so much. Even a few older girls. They think you're quite the cutie." Amu said with a giggle. They were sitting across from each other at lunch on their first day.

"Who needs them?" Ikuto asked dispassionately.

"Well, I certainly don't need any fanboys, but I have a few. But I think you have more fangirls than I have fanboys." Amu told him.

"Please tell me you're joking. I don't want any fangirls!" Ikuto groaned.

"Just say their attention is flattering, but you don't want it. Knowing you, you'd scare them off before you would ask them politely to leave you alone." Amu said dryly.

"You're probably right. But what's wrong with intimidating them to make them go away?" Ikuto asked innocently.

"Well, for one thing, you'd be handing weapons to Tadase-kun and Nadeshiko-chan in their arguments against you. And for another, that would be mean. I don't think you're mean Ikuto-kun." Amu told him.

"Not to you. That's because you actually have a mind." Ikuto muttered.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Nothing." Ikuto said innocently.

They returned their trays to the lunch line and went back to their seats. Amu could feel jealous glares willing her to spontaneously combust. "Really though, if anything bad happens to me, my first guess of the perpetrator would be your envious fangirls." Amu told him.

"They should know that I'd kill anyone who would hurt you. That includes the little boy king." Ikuto warned.

"You're sweet, but if you ever hurt Tadase-kun I would be very unhappy with you." Amu said to him.

"You'd get over it." Ikuto told her confidently.

Amu looked confused. "Wait, do you mean him hurting me or you hurting him?"

"Both." Ikuto said.

Just then the bell rang for their lunch to end. Amu walked with Ikuto to their study hall together. It was a mix of sophomores and freshmen and Kukai Soma, the old J chair, was in it with them. He immediately went up to Amu to talk with her.

"Look, I heard from Tadase-kun and Nadeshiko-chan that this was going on. I wanted to let you know that even though they are against you two being together, I don't have any objections." Kukai told her.

"You make it sound like we're dating." Amu said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, you aren't? Tadase and Nadeshiko said that you were associating with him, and the freshmen are chattering that you were dating." Kukai seemed surprised.

"What freshman? Who's spreading lies? I can assure you, it _will_ stop." Ikuto said threateningly. He looked around at the freshmen population of the classroom as if daring them to say another word on the subject. The teacher shushed them.

"I just walked past two girls in the freshman hallway. They were talking about Ikuto and how much they liked him and what a shame it was that he chose that harlot Amu for his girlfriend." Kukai told them.

"What?!" Ikuto roared. He picked Kukai up by his shirt.

"It wasn't me! I like Amu, I wouldn't call her that!" Kukai insisted.

The teacher intervened. "I don't know what this is about, but you will not manhandle students, especially those above you!"

"Sorry sensei." Ikuto said, not sounding very sorry. He put Kukai down.

"On second thought Amu, maybe he isn't such a decent guy." Kukai said quietly to her.

Ikuto was in a foul mood for the rest of study hall. Kukai did not approach them again.

(-)

"He _what_?!" Tadase asked.

"I'm telling you, I was just saying that I didn't mind him and Amu-chan dating because, you know, forgive and forget. And he flipped out about people lying and spreading rumors. Wouldn't he be pleased with those rumors if he intended to date her anyway?" Kukai reasoned.

"That cat-boy is an enigma. Who knows what his brain is thinking? But I was asking about the other part. The one where he got violent." Tadase clarified.

"Oh, well then I told him I heard two girls talking about what a shame it was that he picked 'that harlot Amu'. And on the word 'harlot' he snapped and picked me up by my shirt. I'm telling you, I don't think he likes her that way." Kukai said.

"It sounds like he does but is trying to conceal it." Tadase replied, and Nadeshiko nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. Just thought I would catch you up on the latest drama." Kukai said, walking away.

"This is bad. If he likes her, what would he do to her?" Nadeshiko wondered. Some images appeared in her mind that disturbed her, so she shook her head to get rid of them. Those two, kissing?! She shivered in revulsion.

"I try not to think about that. I'll see if Amu-chan won't come by my house without her cat-boy so I can try to talk sense into her." Tadase said.

Nadeshiko bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to tell Tadase that Amu still liked him. It would give him another card to play, but Amu trusted her not to tell since Tadase had long forgotten Amu's first Character Change in the assembly. In the end, she decided, she would tell him, but not until she really had to.

(-)

"That's not the way to your house." Ikuto pointed out.

"I know. Tadase-kun invited me to his house. He said you couldn't come." Amu said guiltily.

Ikuto sighed. "So again I am tossed aside in favor of your prince."

"No, never. But honestly, will half an hour without me be that bad?" Amu asked him.

"Yes." Ikuto pouted sullenly.

"You're sweet, but I have to go now. Bye!" Amu said as she turned to walk to Tadase's house. What she didn't know was that he just let her get around the corner before he started following her.

(-)

"So Tadase-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Amu asked, as if she had no idea. They were in Tadase's living room sitting on the sofa.

"Well obviously the cat-boy." Tadase told her.

"He has a name you know. Ikuto-kun." Amu told him.

"Ikuto-san then, I wanted to talk about Ikuto-san. He likes you, and you refuse to see it. He's stalking you and spending all his time around you. I think he's obsessed. If you reject him, who knows what he'll do." Tadase said.

"Ikuto-kun wouldn't hurt me." Amu said assuredly.

"There are more than one ways to hurt someone." Tadase told her.

"I've learned that on my own thank you very much." Amu said smartly, looking at him pointedly. He missed the hint.

"Look, I know I'm being over-protective in a big brother way, but I just don't want to see you get hurt." Tadase said.

"Big brother?" Amu said to herself. "Big brother." That meant he saw her as his little sister, and didn't have any romantic feelings for her. Wiping her eyes, Amu said, "I have to go now. Goodbye."

She hurried out the door and sank down on the other side of the privacy hedges and cried. He never liked her the way she liked him. He never liked her. He never even comprehended the possibility that she might like him, or if he did, he didn't even care about her feelings.

She was feeling very down when suddenly someone slipped their arms around her and stood her up. Her legs were wobbly and she fell back into the person's arms. Strangely enough, she recognized them by their scent. "Ikuto?"

"Don't worry Amu-chan. I'm going to come back tonight to kill the little boy king." Ikuto said soothingly.

Amu actually laughed a little. "Don't do that. I don't think much of visiting you in prison."

"Like I would get caught. They would never find his body." Ikuto said confidently. He stood her up and they started walking.

"Why didn't he like me? What's wrong with me? I developed my character quite well." Amu said.

"You're perfect as you are Amu-chan. He's just an idiot. Doesn't know what he's missing out on." Ikuto told her.

"Really? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?" Amu wondered skeptically.

"Of course not. It's what I know." Ikuto assured her.

"Ikuto-kun, you are just the sweetest boy I know. You're such a good friend." Amu said, unknowingly punching him in the gut.

'I'd make a better boyfriend.' Ikuto thought. But Amu only thought of him as a friend. 'Oh well. There'll be plenty of time to sweep her off her feet after she's not so heartbroken.'

(-)

**Done. Hope this is decent stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm still writing, obviously, whether this sucks or not.**

(-)

"Thanks for the ice cream Ikuto-kun." Amu said, taking another generous lick of hers. They were sitting on a bench in the park.

Ikuto timidly licked his. This was a bad idea. Too much tongue usage. It was distracting. "It's no problem. Besides, you need a pick-me-up." Ikuto told her.

"Some first day of highschool, huh?" Amu commented.

"Really. Day from Hell if you ask me." Ikuto added.

"It wasn't so bad. I got to spend lots of time with you-" Amu started.

"And that doesn't happen every day." Ikuto interrupted sarcastically.

"-and I learned the way Tadase-kun feels about me. For better, or in this case, worse, I can stop crushing on him. It's hopeless." Amu said, sounding dispirited.

"Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked tentatively in the silence that followed.

"What?" she asked in reply.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" Ikuto asked her.

"I don't really believe you." Amu told him.

"Why not?" Ikuto wondered.

"Because everything you say is too sweet. I'm beginning to suspect that you're telling me sugary-coated lies." Amu informed him.

"I don't want to have to prove it to you. Not now." Ikuto said.

"What do you mean? How can you prove it?" Amu wondered.

"I'd rather not say." Ikuto told her.

"Well I want to know, so tell me." Amu said, taking a lick of his ice cream.

"No." Ikuto replied, taking a retaliatory lick of her ice cream.

"Yes." Amu said, taking another lick, this time getting some on her nose.

"No." Ikuto said in a final way, and licked the ice cream off of her nose.

Amu blushed. This was the weird sort of thing that Ikuto was perfectly comfortable doing that weirded her out. He smiled deviously at her obvious discomfort. Amu stuck her tongue out childishly and said, "You _are_ a kitty."

"Hey, that's uncalled for." Ikuto said, acting offended. Amu grinned and ran her hands through his hair.

"See, I'm petting the kitty." she said. "I do miss your ears and tail sometimes though."

Ikuto wished he could purr. She could pet him all she wanted as far as he was concerned. He merely sat there in a daze, his head automatically pushing up into her hand like an attention-starved feline.

"I believe I may have found a weak spot on you Ikuto-kun." Amu teased.

"Seriously, keep it to yourself. Or my 'fangirls' as you call them, will be all over my head, and I doubt they have your touch." Ikuto told her.

"Your secret is safe with me. I won't exploit it in public…much." Amu promised. Ikuto was far from reassured.

"Our ice cream is melting in the cone." Ikuto pointed out.

Amu slurped her ice cream down and ate her cone. Ikuto did the same and then asked, "So do you feel better?"

"I'm still unhappy but I do feel a little better." Amu admitted.

"I'm glad. I'll walk you home." Ikuto said, helping her up off the bench.

(-)

The next day at school, Amu refused to talk to or even look at Tadase. She was worried that if she did, she would start crying again. She would deliberately start a conversation with Ikuto when Tadase would try to speak to her.

Nadeshiko noticed. When she passed a note to Amu asking what was wrong, Amu just shook her head and crumpled the note without other reply. Nadeshiko sighed. Tadase must have royally (ha) screwed up yesterday.

Nadeshiko passed another note telling Amu that Ikuto was staring at her shamelessly. Amu glanced over her shoulder. It was true. Ikuto saw her glance and tried to read the note over her shoulder, but Amu folded it over so he couldn't see. He did notice her blush-stained cheeks however, and looked over at Nadeshiko with one eyebrow raised. Nadeshiko avoided his gaze.

After class Tadase tried to catch Amu, but Amu slipped away and grabbed Ikuto by the arm and they went to lunch. "What is wrong with her?" Tadase wondered irritatedly.

"You don't think you said anything yesterday to upset her?" Nadeshiko asked.

"The last thing I said before she left was that I knew I was being an overprotective big brother, but I didn't want to see her get hurt." Tadase told her.

"You idiot!" Nadeshiko said, wanting to slap him for his foolishness.

"What?!" Tadase wondered.

"Amu-chan has liked you for a long time. Ever since she first said so in the assembly in grade school. You forgot. You didn't notice. You didn't care." Nadeshiko accused. "Saying you feel like her big brother was the kiss of death for her crush on you."

"Oh." Tadase said, sounding stunned.

"Yeah 'oh' you dummy." Nadeshiko replied.

(-)

Amu and Ikuto were eating across from each other again, and Amu asked, "Why were you staring at me during class?"

"Is that what that note said? I'm not sure it counts as staring, facing forward during a lesson." Ikuto said,

"Of course." Amu replied, blushing.

Ikuto saw her blush and asked, "Why, did you want me to stare?"

Amu choked on the soup she was slurping. "What makes you think that?"

"Your blush, and the disappointed tone in your voice." Ikuto explained. "But anyway, my staring would be one way of proving you're beautiful."

"So you were staring?" Amu wondered.

"Of course I was staring, but I'm not just going to tell you that for no reason." Ikuto said.

"So you _will_ lie to me." Amu said triumphantly.

"Not _about_ you though." Ikuto corrected. "You are beautiful."

"Prove it then." Amu told him.

"Not here, not now." Ikuto replied.

"How can you prove it?" Amu demanded to know.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ikuto said smugly.

(-)

**I was going to end the chapter here, but I'll put in some extra if I can. As fluffy as I can make it.**

(-)

Later than night Amu awoke to someone knocking on the door to her balcony. She got up; Ikuto often visited her after she had gone to bed. She opened the door and went out onto the balcony. Her nightgown was thin. She shivered.

"Cold?" Ikuto asked. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Just come to see me, or did you want to talk?" Amu asked. Some nights he would come and they would just sit quietly and watched what stars they could from the middle of a city, others they would talk about whatever they were thinking.

"I wanted to see you, but we can talk too. What have you been thinking about lately?" he asked her.

"Mostly my first days of highschool. They've been pretty eventful, and thanks to you, my day today isn't over yet." Amu told him.

"Sorry for always keeping you up, but sometimes I miss you." Ikuto explained.

"I miss you too, I just don't know where you live and can't jump high walls and get onto balconies." Amu said.

"I'm talented like that." Ikuto said with a small laugh.

"It's your character." Amu replied.

"So, now that we're in highschool, we have to start thinking about what to do after highschool. Any idea what you'll do?" Ikuto asked.

"We're only freshman!" Amu objected.

"Some people spend years after highschool trying to decide what they want to do with their lives. I think starting now isn't a bad idea." Ikuto told her.

"I have no idea. It's hard to imagine life as a grown-up, you and me in different cities with different lives." Amu confessed.

"Who says we have to go separate ways? I can get into whatever college you do." Ikuto told her.

"Why would you do that all for me?" Amu wondered.

The words were on his lips. "_I love you_." But he bit them back and swallowed them down. "You're really my best friend Amu. I'd follow you anywhere."

The prospect of facing adult life with Ikuto by her side was a lot more welcome than the thought of him going somewhere else and leaving her alone. "Really?" Amu asked, smiling brightly.

"Of course." Ikuto promised. "Anywhere."

(-)

**Okay, real end of chapter. That was a fluffy extra, hope it was enjoyable. I'm thinking of making the next chapters about a play they're all in at school. Too cheesy? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so hungry. Didn't eat lunch.**

(-)

Amu got involved with the highschool drama club over time, and soon it was time for tryouts of the annual play. She was speaking to Tadase, albeit rarely, and she had also become more distant with Nadeshiko. Ikuto was now her only close friend.

"Girls, come here!" the drama director commanded.

The three girls who made up the club shuffled over to see what she wanted. There was Amu, a sophomore named Amia, and a senior named Sakura. "Now girls, it's tryouts, and for Amu, I'm going to explain something. With the club being so small, we must always recruit come tryouts. You have to convince as many people to come as possible. Especially boys. We need lots of people to try out so we have the best possible people we can get." the director explained.

"Is that all? Bring people to try out?" Amu asked.

"Yes. And here's a script for you to read over. If you need to go home now, you can." the director said. Amu took the script handed to her.

Amu grabbed her bag and left. Ikuto was waiting for her outside school. "I can walk home on my own you know." Amu informed him.

"Doesn't mean you should." Ikuto replied.

"So…you're going to try out for the play, right?" Amu asked casually.

"I don't see why I would." Ikuto said.

"Well, I'm going to be in it for one thing, and for another, we desperately need boys to try out for the two male leads." Amu said, flipping through the script.

"What's it about?" Ikuto asked with a resigned tone in his voice.

"I'll read you the summary: _Two men are in love with the same woman. She loves one of them but is hesitant to hurt the other. The men fight over her a lot, and eventually, the one she actually loves is killed. She is forced to marry her love's murderer, and as his wife she is miserable. She goes mad, and in time, kills her husband and sets fire to the mansion, burning to death inside. Rain comes to help extinguish the flame, and they find her dead body perfectly preserved, as if untouched by the flames that burned away all else. In her hands she holds her will stating that she wants to be buried away from her husband and next to her true love._ The play is called Rain." Amu told him.

"Sounds kind of sappy to me." Ikuto scoffed.

"Well, you're going to try out and you'll do a good job, or I might have to tell your fangirls about your little weakness." Amu said with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't." Ikuto said in horror.

"Oh really?" Amu wondered.

"Fine, I'll try out. But if I do a good job but still don't get a part, you can't tell them." Ikuto stipulated.

"You'll get a part. How many boys will be trying out? Three or four at most. You'll probably get one of the lead roles." Amu assured him.

"What part do you want?" he asked her.

"It may be presumptuous, with me being a freshman, but I want the lead. Listen to one of her lines, 'I'll always love you. I will never love anyone else.' She says it to her lover as he dies. They share a final kiss. I've always wanted to play a woman in love." Amu told him.

"What?! Who would you be kissing?!" Ikuto demanded to know.

"Whoever gets the role of Andrew. But that's only if I get the lead." Amu said.

Ikuto was making mental calculations in his head. If he made sure that almost no boys tried out, and he did good at the tryouts, he could secure the role of Andrew on the off-chance that Amu managed to land the lead. She was _not_ going to kiss some random boy on his watch!

(-)

The next day, Amu approached Tadase and Nadeshiko in one of their classes. "Hi guys. I was wondering if you were thinking about trying out for the play. We need people there, especially boys." Amu said.

"That sounds fun! And we'll be able to spend more time together!" Nadeshiko said excitedly.

"I guess I could. I'm not sure how good I am at acting though." Tadase said uncertainly.

"Great! I think I've gotten enough people who will come then! Drama club is way too short staffed. And most boys think it's dumb. I had to blackmail Ikuto into doing it." Amu told them.

"Ikuto is trying out?!" Tadase asked.

"Well, yeah. Hey, maybe you two could have the male leads and one of you could kill the other while fighting over Nadeshiko-chan, if she got the lead role." Amu suggested.

There was a spark in Tadase's eyes as he spoke. "Kill him you say?"

"Only if you're Luis. And he's Andrew. It's a long shot, but you might have fun even if you had to kill somebody else." Amu said.

"Anyway, I'm not sure I want to be in the spotlight. Maybe a secondary role?" Nadeshiko asked.

"The female lead, Laura, does have a maidservant named Sophia and a maidservant named Silvia." Amu mentioned.

"That sounds like what I'm aiming for." Nadeshiko said, visibly relieved.

"So I'll see you guys later? Ikuto looks impatient. I said I wouldn't be long." Amu explained.

Tadase looked like he wanted to say something, and was about to when Nadeshiko covered his mouth and said, "Kay, later!" Amu walked back to her seat.

"What did you do that for?! I was going to tell her to make him wait!" Tadase said.

"The last time we tried to make her split up with him, she stopped talking to us for a week! Just leave them alone. I've seen the way Ikuto acts around her, and even though I'm sure he likes her, he doesn't make any moves. I think he doesn't want to rush things. Maybe he's not so bad after all." Nadeshiko suggested.

Meanwhile, with Amu and Ikuto…

"Why did you have to invite the little boy king? He's a jerk. He made you cry." Ikuto pointed out.

"I got over it, just like you said I would. Besides, I can't expect him to like me anymore than if I had a crush on you or something." Ikuto wanted to correct her, but he bit his tongue. "I'm not really pretty or desirable, or anything."

"You're beautiful, and we've had this conversation too many times to count." Ikuto told her.

"I know. Because you have yet to prove it." Amu pointed out.

"Not here, not now." Amu said in unison with Ikuto. She smirked.

"I think you're lying, and that you can't prove it at all." Amu asserted.

"I told you I don't lie about you. Therefore, you are beautiful, I can prove it, just not yet." Ikuto told her.

"Well tell me when you can, will ya? I'm getting impatient." Amu told him.

"Anyway, the teacher looks angry at us. We're supposed to be doing our homework." Ikuto pointed out.

"Yeah." Amu muttered, turning around and leaning over her papers again. When the bell rang, the teacher called for Ikuto and Amu to stay after.

"I spared you the humiliation of being punished in front of your classmates, but you two have caused enough trouble. I heard about the incident in your study hall, and I've seen the way neither of you do your homework and distract others from their own work. For all of this, you will both serve two hours detention this Saturday." the teacher told them.

They were shocked. But they deferringly said, "Yes sensei."

She dismissed them. They went to lunch, and once they were seated Ikuto spat out, "That old hag!"

"She had a point though. In a class with you, Tadase-kun, and Nadeshiko-chan, I don't get much work done. I'm better in other classes, but she doesn't see me there." Amu said.

"What right does she have to punish me for what happens in other classes?!" Ikuto demanded.

"I'm not sure she does, but then she just exercised a right she doesn't have." Amu said.

"Well, now I have something to dread other than the coming auditions." Ikuto reasoned.

"The auditions will go fine." Amu assured him. As it turned out, she was right. They went better than they could have hoped.

(-)

**Done! I'll post this A.S.A.P.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope this won't be cheesy or disappointing. Well, the play might be, but that's because I wrote it to be that way.**

(-)

The auditions were there all too soon. Amu felt nervous. This was her first time auditioning for a highschool play. What if her acting wasn't up to their standards? Sensing her nervousness, Ikuto put his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and he smiled reassuringly. Amu smiled back, and she felt better.

They were sitting in the auditorium and waiting for the auditions to start. Not far from them, Tadase and Nadeshiko sat and waited with Kukai, who had been invited by Amia. The only other people besides them were Amia and Sakura. Finally, the director called out names.

"Sakura-chan, get up there and be Laura, with…Tadase-san as Andrew. Hmm…Ikuto-san can be Luis." the director said, looking at their audition sheets. When they were assembled with scripts in hand she instructed, "Now Tadase-san and Ikuto-san, have a mock sword fight. Ikuto-san will win, and then say the lines."

Ikuto and Tadase proceeded to battle fiercely with imaginary swords. The director looked enchanted by their intensity. Ikuto eventually speared Tadase on his imaginary sword, and Tadase fell, though not convincingly.

"Ha, you lose! Now Laura will be mine!" Ikuto said triumphantly.

"She will never want you the way she wants me." Tadase spat back, trying to sound weak with a painful death on the way.

Sakura rushed over to Tadase and pleaded, "Please don't die my love, I can't live without you!"

"I do hate to leave you; was I given a choice in the matter, that fool would be lying here and we would be on our way." Tadase said.

"I will always love you. I will never love anyone else." Sakura promised, leaning in to kiss him.

"That's enough, the chosen Laura and Andrew will work out the kissing later. No need for awkward moments now." the director said.

Amu thought the three did very well. Although Tadase's dying and love declarations were a bit shaky, and Sakura definitely did not look like she cared about Tadase.

"Now let's have Kukai-san be Andrew and Nadeshiko-san be Laura. I know these aren't necessarily the parts you tried out for, but I'm just looking at your acting, not your role." the director explained.

Tadase and Sakura left the stage while Kukai and Nadeshiko came up. Ikuto and Kukai, fought, but Kukai didn't do very well. Ikuto speared Kukai just as he did Tadase, and Kukai merely stumbled backward and laid down.

"Ha, you lose! Now Laura will be mine!" Ikuto told him triumphantly.

"She will never want you like she wants me." Kukai said, without much inflection or expression.

Nadeshiko walked over to Kukai and asked, "Please don't die my love, I can't live without you!"

"I hate to leave you; if it was up to me that chump would be here kicking the bucket and you and I would be off to have a good time." Kukai said suggestively.

"Stick to the script!" the director called.

"I will always love you. I'll never love anyone else." Nadeshiko told him.

She had barely moved her head forward before the director called, "Okay. Now how about…Amu-chan as Laura, Ikuto-san as Andrew, and Tadase-san as Luis."

Amu gulped and made her way to the stage along with Tadase. Nadeshiko moved closer to the director to see her reaction. Ikuto glared at Tadase as he approached.

Without further ado, Tadase and Ikuto began to fight again. This time they were more ferocious. You could practically hear the scrape and clang of their imaginary metal swords. At last Tadase made a swiping motion at Ikuto's stomach, and Ikuto fell flawlessly, landing in a sprawled heap.

"Ha, you lose! Now Laura will be mine!" Tadase said, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"She will never want you the way she wants me." Ikuto spat back feebly. Amu ran desperately to him.

"Please don't die my love, I can't live without you!" Amu begged.

"I do hate to leave you; was I given a choice in the matter, that fool would be lying here and we would be on our way." Ikuto said sadly.

"I will always love you. I will never love anyone else." Amu promised him, stroking his face tenderly. She leaned in and he leaned forward. Amu knew people were watching, so she stayed far enough away from his mouth. But when she looked over at the director, who should have been telling them to stop, she saw that the director was leaning forward and looked like she wanted nothing more than that they continue. Amu also noticed that their small audience and Tadase seemed to be a bit spellbound by their scene.

Amu blushed heavily before sitting up and turning to the director. "Stop there, right?"

"I suppose. There was so much energy and intense emotions displayed in your audition. And you all did amazingly well." the director told them, obviously impressed. "All right, I think I can cast the parts now. You can all leave."

Amu knew something was missing. "Wait, Amia didn't try out!"

"Amia discussed this with me beforehand. She will be a mourner at Laura's funeral and she also agreed to round up some other extras." the director explained.

"Oh. Okay." Amu blushed even more heavily. No one spoke on their way out, they all just silently went on their way.

Once they were off school grounds, Amu said, "You were amazing Ikuto-kun."

"You were great too. You looked like you thought I was really about to die." Ikuto noted.

"I halfway did. You do a convincing death scene." Amu told him. "And you also were canny enough to lean forward. It might have looked like we were really almost about to kiss."

Ikuto said nothing but stared at the darkening sky. If she hadn't pulled back when she did, he probably would have leaned in more and actually kissed her. There was probably enough rehearsals to get one accidental kiss from her. Even if their faces just bumped together and their lips happened to brush against each other, he would be happy. He was fairly certain that the natural chemistry between Amu, Tadase, and him had just gotten them the lead roles.

Anyway, if an accident didn't happen, he might "accidentally" steal a kiss from her. It was all fair play in the end. Ikuto felt certain that she at least wouldn't be angry at him.

"Anyway, I think we just got the lead roles with our little scene, what do you think?" Ikuto asked her.

"Really? I was thinking that too, but I was sure it was just wishful thinking." Amu confessed.

"No, I'm pretty sure the director wants that scene to show a bigger audience. Although how we're going to pull off a kiss is…" Ikuto trailed off, uncertain on her feeling on this matter.

"…awkward." Amu finished for him. She blushed again.

"We would have to practice sometime. The director will probably help us figure out how a stage kiss works." Ikuto said.

"Yeah." Amu agreed. They had arrived at her house. "Want to come in and do homework?"

"Sure." Ikuto said.

"My sister is the only person here right now. I'm supposed to make sure she doesn't get into trouble. But she doesn't do that too often and she's usually fine on her own." Amu explained.

"That's fine." Ikuto said. They went inside her house.

(-)

**And that****'s the end of this chapter. It is unlikely that they would all get the parts they wanted, but I tried to make them earn it, so they would be naturally good at the parts they wanted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I posted lots of chapters, so I hope anyone who might be enjoying this is happy.**

(-)

Ikuto was used to her house by now, but was surprised when she led him up the stairs and into her room. The only time he had ever been in there was on one of his balcony visits, never from the front door.

"I always do my homework in here." Amu explained. She closed the door behind them. "We don't want Ami coming in and bothering us."

As it happened, Ami bothered them anyway. They were doing their homework when she burst in saying, "Amu, will you make me some-"

She stopped short when she saw them. They were lying on the floor next to each other, sharing a textbook since Ikuto had forgotten his. Apparently it looked like they were a little too close to Ami, for she immediately added, "But I wouldn't want to interrupt anything between you and your boyfriend."

Amu sighed and sank her face into the carpet. "He's not my boyfriend Ami, what do you want?"

"Then he can be my boyfriend." Ami said simply. She settled herself next to Ikuto.

"He doesn't want to be your boyfriend Ami, Ikuto likes to be left alone. Besides, he's a freshman in highschool, and you're in fourth grade!" Amu shouted.

"Well no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, you're so mean!" Ami shouted back.

"That's it! Get out of here you brat!" Amu said, stepping over Ikuto and forcibly removing her sister. She shut and locked the door while Ami pounded her fists on it.

"I'm telling Mommy that you locked me out of your room so you could make-out with your boyfriend!" Ami promised.

"Fine, you do that, she'll know you're lying!" Amu shouted through the door. Amu's face was a bit flushed when she turned to face Ikuto. "Sorry about her. Being the baby of the family has turned her into a spoiled brat."

"It's fine." Ikuto assured her, but he noticed that Amu did not lay right next to him as before, but made sure there was space between him. He immediately shifted so their sides were touching. Amu blushed deeper. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed. Your sister sure knows how to push your buttons."

"Quiet you, it's not nice to tease." Amu told him.

"Oh, so it _is_ nice to blackmail someone into trying out for a play?" Ikuto wondered.

"Look, I'm sorry. If you really don't want to do it, I can tell the director for you." Amu apologized.

"I was still teasing you. Doing a play won't be that bad." Ikuto admitted. Amu rolled her eyes at him and reached her hand over and ran her fingers through his hair. Ikuto moaned happily and settled into her carpet.

"Kitty." she teased.

"I don't care what you call me, as long as you don't stop petting me." Ikuto told her.

"I wouldn't really tell your fangirls about this. I like the docile look on your face too much." Amu admitted.

"That's a relief." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Anyway, we should work on homework again." Amu said, withdrawing her hand from his head. Ikuto made a disappointed noise. Amu giggled and started to write her answer to an essay. Ikuto reluctantly returned to his homework too.

Finally, they heard Amu's mother come home. Ikuto packed up his things and was about to leave via balcony before Amu said, "No! If you come by the door but don't leave by it, my mom will get suspicious."

And so Ikuto followed Amu out the door and past Ami and her mother. Ami said, "See, he's here just like I said. And Amu shut me out of her room so they could make out!"

"She's lying." Ikuto said flatly. Then he left Amu to sort it out.

(-)

"After you left yesterday, it was a fiasco. Mom is apparently a bit suspicious of you. She thinks you like me. So she made me promise that we weren't doing anything forbidden. I said the only time I might have to kiss you would be if we got the leads in the play. And so I had to explain that, and by the end, my mother approved of you again and thought it was all sweet. I just don't understand her." Amu said the next day at lunch. They had just finished eating and were walking to the auditorium. The audition results were posted on the door.

Ikuto quickly scanned the list. "We both got the parts we wanted." he said. Amu hugged him happily. Then she backed away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, but yay!" Amu squealed happily.

"This means we have to actually kiss or learn how to stage kiss." Ikuto said. Amu blushed at this reminder.

"The latter being less embarrassing and awkward." Amu said.

'But the former being more enjoyable and rewarding.' Ikuto thought.

Sakura came up behind them. "What?!" she shrieked. "Laura's maidservant Silvia?!" Both Ikuto and Amu got out of her way as she assaulted the door in anger and frustration.

"How did you get the lead role?! You're just a freshman!" Sakura demanded angrily.

"Um, you'd have to ask the director." Amu said, stepping behind Ikuto a little. Ikuto took this as a cue and shielded her from Sakura.

"I think the director is the one you should be talking to, not us." Ikuto told her firmly.

"I most certainly will be. I'm going to go find her right now actually." Sakura said. "I'm sure this is all some mistake, there's no way she could have chosen you over me."

"It couldn't be that Amu is a better actress than you, could it?" Ikuto asked loudly. Sakura stopped walking away, and turned and glared coldly at him.

"No, it couldn't be, which is why this is all a misunderstanding." Sakura spat at him.

Amu wanted Ikuto to just leave Sakura well enough alone, but Ikuto persisted. "The part you auditioned for calls for love and compassion, which you don't exactly have coming out your ears."

"What do you know of love? The only person you love is that little slip of nothing who couldn't have possibly-" Sakura said before Ikuto pinned her by her neck to the door.

"Don't you dare call her nothing! She is beautiful and talented, and a damn sight better than you, so don't you dare say another word against her!" Ikuto said. Amu was truly worried now. Any moment now, some authority figure would come waltzing down the hallway and see this scene that would surely end with Ikuto getting expelled.

Amu wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him away from Sakura, who's face was quickly turning red with anger. "Just stop Ikuto, she's not worth all this trouble!" She did little to move him physically, being only two thirds his size, but her action made him loosen his grip on Sakura's neck a little. Enough for Sakura to break his choke-hold and move out of his reach.

"You're a lunatic and a thug! Don't think this is over you freak!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as she ran away.

Amu's grip on him relaxed and Ikuto slumped into her. "Don't listen to her. She's not right, she couldn't be more wrong…" Ikuto tried to tell her.

"I believe you Ikuto, it's okay." Amu said soothingly, trying to calm him. The bell rang. "See, that's the bell, let's just go to study hall, you can calm down there."

After study hall had started, Kukai cautiously approached them at their table in the library. "That was some domestic dispute you were just in." he said casually.

Amu looked stricken, but Ikuto had just calmed down so she said, "It's done now, so we don't really want to talk about it. And where were you that you saw all this?"

"The stairwell. It's opposite the auditorium doors. I was coming downstairs to see what part I got. Then I saw you and Ikuto hug and talk about kissing. Then Sakura came and the domestic dispute began. Ikuto is very of protective of you, you know." Kukai pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed." Amu said dryly.

"He even worries about your self-image." Kukai added.

"What?" Amu wondered.

"You didn't notice that he didn't like you being called nothing? Or how he tried to convince you that Sakura was wrong in saying it? Really though, I'm of the same mind as him." Kukai said. He did not expand further on how they were of the same mind.

"I never really gave it much thought. Ikuto's just the way he is, you know?" Amu said, stroking his face affectionately.

Kukai seemed disappointed. "I'll leave you two alone. Wouldn't want to get picked up by my shirt or anything." he said, walking away.

"What was that about? Why did he suddenly seem sad?" Amu wondered.

Ikuto knew. He would watch Kukai more closely from now on. He hadn't foreseen this.

(-)

**Done! Review if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Detention time!**

(-)

On Saturday, they went into school for detention. Amu brought her script and homework, as did Ikuto. They were surprised to learn that Kukai had detention as well.

"I said something inappropriate to a young lady." Kukai said without shame.

"Perv." Ikuto muttered. Amu nudged him.

And so detention was boring, although Amu memorized some of her lines. Afterwards, Amu invited them both to lunch at her house. Ikuto frowned when Kukai was invited too, but Amu ignored him.

"So this is your house? Nice." Kukai commented as they walked in the front door.

Of course, Ami was home, watching cartoons. "Oh, does Amu have two boyfriends?" Ami asked.

Amu resisted the urge to slam her head into the wall until she was unconscious. Instead she said, "No Ami, they're both my friends."

"Then they can both be my boyfriends." Ami said, getting up and following them into the kitchen.

"I told you, Ikuto isn't interested, and neither is Kukai." Amu explained.

"Anyway, your sister already made me her boyfriend, so I'm taken." Kukai said mischievously.

"Oo, I knew you had a boyfriend! I'll have to tell Mommy and Daddy when they come home." Ami said excitedly.

Amu punched Kukai in the arm. "You liar! Don't say stuff like that! I don't want to explain you to my mother too!"

"I would love to meet your mother." Kukai said.

"You won't be meeting her as my faux boyfriend though!" Amu screeched.

"Amu, make me some mac and cheese!" Ami demanded.

"Fine. That okay with you two?" Amu asked. When both boys nodded, she started bustling around the kitchen.

Kukai snuck a glance at Ikuto. What he saw pleased him. If Ikuto was a cat, his fur would be sticking out, his tail up in the air, and he would be hissing and spitting at Kukai.

Ikuto leaned in and lowered his voice so Amu and Ami couldn't hear before saying, "I know what you're up to. You can't have Amu. You're a playboy and you would do nothing but hurt her."

"Someone is paranoid and jealous." Kukai replied in the same tone.

"And if I am? What will you do about it?" Ikuto challenged.

"I can't do a thing. Except take her for myself. You aren't the only guy that likes Amu, you don't have exclusive rights." Kukai reminded him.

"But I am her best friend, and have a duty to protect her interests." Ikuto replied.

"What if she were interested in me?" Kukai asked.

"Then I would try to show her what a grave mistake she was making." Ikuto said.

"All because you want her for yourself." Kukai concluded.

Ikuto did not challenge nor confirm this remark. He simply leaned back and glared at Kukai. This was probably because Amu was approaching.

"Here's the mac and cheese Ami. Now go eat in front of the TV and leave us alone." Amu said, being the wonderful big sister she was.

"Fine." Ami said, disappointed at being dismissed.

Amu went and got two more bowls and gave them to her friends. "Help yourself." she told them, getting her own bowl and scooping macaroni and cheese into it. The two boys got up and did the same.

"So Kukai-kun, I never did ask what part you got in the play?" Amu said.

"I'm Laura's father. Not the part I wanted of course," here he shot a glare at Ikuto, "but I suppose changing the lines at auditions wasn't the best idea."

"No. And besides, such a suggestive thing to say!" Amu said, pretending to be scandalized.

"I'd call it perverted before I would call it suggestive." Ikuto added in.

"And I'd call you jealous before I would call you overprotective." Kukai replied.

"Jealous of what?" Amu asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm here. He doesn't like that another boy has taken an interest in you." Kukai explained.

Amu blushed. "What kind of interest?"

"Maybe a little more than friendly interest." Kukai told her.

She blushed deeper. "I really don't want to explain you to my mom. With Ikuto, I think I only got by because he doesn't seem interested in me. With you, there's no way I'll be able to convince Mom that Ami isn't telling the truth."

"Well, if I was your boyfriend, then things might be simpler. I might come over and meet your parents. They'd probably like me and approve of me. From there you and I could-" Kukai said before Ikuto pinned him to the kitchen wall.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Ikuto threatened.

"I was going to say 'get closer'. Is that so bad?" Kukai asked.

"Yes. Amu deserves someone better than a playboy like you. You don't respect or love her, you just think she's cute!" Ikuto accused.

"And you're trying to say she isn't?" Kukai wondered.

"She's more than cute, she's beautiful. She could shame beauty queens from around the world." Ikuto said.

"Sounds like you have some pretty strong feelings for her. Are you enough of a man to admit it to her?" Kukai asked.

"The time to decide is not now. Now is the time for you to leave." Ikuto said. He chanced a glance at Amu. She looked shy and vulnerable.

"Kukai-kun, I don't understand. Are you trying to say something about Ikuto-kun?" Amu asked.

"Yes, but notice this. When he called you Amu, there was no suffix. He speaks about you with a loving tone in his voice. You can't be blind enough to not see that he likes you!" Kukai said.

"Ikuto-kun couldn't like me. He just…couldn't." Amu said disbelievingly. She looked a bit shaken, and she was quickly growing more serious looking.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked concernedly.

"Ikuto-kun, maybe you and Kukai-kun should leave. I'm very tired, I think I might take an afternoon nap." Amu said, not looking at either of them.

"Okay." they said in unison before glaring at each other. They picked up their things, put on their shoes and left.

Once outside the door, Ikuto dropped his bag and hit Kukai. It wasn't but a few more seconds before they were in a full blown fight. Amu, who was sitting in the living room with Ami trying to convince her that Kukai wasn't her boyfriend. She heard thuds and yells from outside.

She walked out the door and, "What are you two doing?"

Ikuto and Kukai looked at her, their limbs tangled together in mid-wrestle. "Um…kicking his ass?" Ikuto guessed. Wrong answer.

"You two, go home, now! You're acting like little boys. Aren't you both in highschool now?" Amu asked them exasperatedly.

"Fine." Ikuto said, picking up himself and his bag and walking in the direction of his house. His profile looked sullen and unhappy.

"Bye Amu." Kukai said, heading in the opposite direction.

"Stupid boys." Amu said once they were both out of earshot.

(-)

**Done! Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I never thought leaves would be the bane of my existence. Damn all leaf collections! BTW, I got the second Shugo Chara book! Hooray!**

**That was a while ago. This chapter has held me up for quite a while. Note: I don't actually know how to stage kiss, so I made it up.**

**Again, it's been a while. I got the third book!**

**OMG, it's been possibly a year, and I have the fourth book now. But the story will obviously still be as if only the first book happened.**

(-)

Amu seemed determined to ignore everything Kukai had told her. When Monday came around she hung around with Ikuto as usual and acted no different. Little did she know how this hurt him.

'Am I that repellant to her, that she refuses to accept a possibility that someone like me could like someone like her? I know she's perfect for me, and that I could be the best thing that ever happened to her, but why can't she see it?' Ikuto wondered.

"So, we have practice today, huh?" Amu said as they ate lunch. Today they seemed to be strained for conversation.

"And we'll eventually have to learn to stage kiss." Ikuto reminded her.

Amu blushed deeply. "Yeah, there is that." She paused for a moment before saying, "Do you think it's like a real kiss?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Ikuto wondered.

"I was just thinking it wouldn't be so bad if my first kiss was with you." Amu said shyly.

"If we weren't surrounded by people, I might oblige you." Ikuto told her teasingly. He ached to tell her that he was dying to kiss her, and couldn't wait to steal a kiss.

"Don't tease me." Amu said.

"Oh, and it's not teasing to pet me and render me completely helpless while it doesn't mean much to you?" Ikuto asked angrily. He didn't know why he was suddenly so upset, but he suddenly had an urge to shout the truth in her face. It was becoming apparent that he couldn't keep it a secret much longer.

"How do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." Ikuto said in a firm way. He couldn't go there. Soon, but not yet.

(-)

After school, they went to their first rehearsal. It was mostly blocking and a read-through, but they got some work done nonetheless.

Kukai insisted on sitting next to Amu, which made Amu blush and made Ikuto want to hit him. He instead pulled Amu into his lap and slipped his arms around her possessively. He stuck his tongue out at Kukai.

"You are such a child Ikuto-kun." Amu said, settling into his lap comfortably.

"So? You know you like it." Ikuto said daringly.

Amu blushed and said, "I suppose it is part of what makes you you."

Ikuto gave her a satisfied smile, like a cat that had just snared itself a bird, and grinned gloatingly at Kukai. Kukai looked on with envy. This little display of enmity was not missed by anyone present.

After practice, Tadase pulled Kukai to one side. "Kukai-san, you're getting really into this."

"It's not for you anymore. I like Amu. I won't let that cat boy have her!" Kukai declared angrily.

"Well, I suppose that's better for me." Tadase said.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was walking Amu home. "No kissing so far." Amu said, strained for conversation.

"First practice. I doubt there would be." Ikuto replied coolly.

Amu examined why she was obsessed over this kiss. The answer kept returning that she wanted it badly. Ikuto was now much dearer to her than just her best friend. But how does a girl express this? Even though she had heard people say that he liked her, it still made it no less awkward to tell your best friend that you liked and possibly loved him.

"Why are you blushing?" Ikuto asked.

"It's nothing!" Amu replied too quickly.

"That's not even proper English to respond to my question." Ikuto pointed out. He sounded suspicious.

"Proper English is overrated." Amu scoffed casually, hoping to cover her indiscretion.

"Uh-huh." Ikuto replied dubiously.

(-)

Time went by. Rehearsals came and went, each with their memorable moments and funny inside jokes. It turns out a stage kiss was frustratingly close to a real kiss.

It was getting closer and closer to the production, and they started to get their costumes and props. Amu and Nadeshiko were alone in the girls' dressing room, talking.

"So, what's happening with you and Ikuto-san?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Amu replied.

"What's that mean?" Nadeshiko asked.

"It means that I like him, but I don't know how to tell him." Amu said.

"Well, practice kissing together. I bet everything would come out into the open after that." Nadeshiko suggested.

Amu blushed. "That kiss is really making me nervous. I'm pretty sure that I'm no good at it."

"That's why you practice with him." Nadeshiko insisted. "I'm telling you, you won't regret it. Five bucks says any practicing you do turns into a heavy-duty make-out session. He's got it bad for you."

"Well, he is supposed to come to my house after we're done here." Amu admitted uncertainly.

"Great. Suggest that you practice then." Nadeshiko instructed.

"Okay." Amu agreed reluctantly.

Outside the dressing room, Ikuto listened, holding his breath. He hardly dared to believe what he heard. His heart was swelling so much and so rapidly that he felt sure his chest would burst. He knew what to do now.

~*~

Amu set her bag down in her room. Instead of getting out her homework and doing it, she sagged down onto her bed and sighed. "Long day?" Ikuto asked.

She nodded slowly, and sighed again. "Want to practice instead of work on homework?" Ikuto suggested.

This time she let out a small yet audible gasp. She felt nervous. All their kissing up to this point had been their faces hovering close together. The director said that they could practice until they felt confident to do it onstage. And practicing to Amu translated into real kissing.

Amu nodded again. Ikuto moved in for the kill. He tilted her head back for better access and firmly pressed their lips together. Amu melted underneath him, and, feeling more confident, Ikuto kissed her a bit more actively. Amu hesitantly participated and when Ikuto nipped her lower lip, she gasped. He had been waiting for such an opportunity, and slid his tongue into her mouth. It was hot and wet and she felt wonderful. The kiss was becoming a bit frenzied now as Ikuto gradually lost his cool. Amu whimpered and pulled away, needing air.

"Ikuto, I-" Amu couldn't finish.

"I'm the one who needs to do some explaining." Ikuto insisted. "Listen Amu. Everyone was right about me. I do like you, a lot. I love you. And you have no idea just how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Ikuto…" Amu cooed. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he held her back.

"Amu, concentrate for a second here. Do you understand what I just said?" Ikuto demanded.

"Of course. I've been dreaming of you saying something like that for a while now. I've wanted you to kiss me like that ever since the notion occurred to me." Amu told him.

"Good." Ikuto replied, leaning in for another kiss. This time Amu felt more ready. She explored Ikuto's mouth, and found his texture intoxicating. She loved the way his tongue felt against hers, the way it slid so smoothly past her lips. When they stopped, he said, "I told you so."

"What?" Amu asked in a daze.

"You're beautiful."

"I'm telling!" Ami shouted.

"Crap." Amu said, slapping her hand to her forehead. Ikuto just gave her a Cheshire cat grin.

~*~

**OMG DONE! Not with the story yet, but hey, I FINALLY finished the chapter. Kthxbai! (Jk, hopefully I'll do some more work before I freaking graduate highschool.)**


End file.
